


【優等生】表裏不一篇 「雙賢」

by laviakyou



Series: 優等生系列 [1]
Category: Super Junior, 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviakyou/pseuds/laviakyou
Summary: 一個校園人氣模特, 一個表裏不一的優等生, 當他發現了他不為人知的一個秘密後, 他們發生了這(開) 樣(車) 的(現)關(場)係。





	【優等生】表裏不一篇 「雙賢」

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次開車的小渣渣~  
學生模特略病嬌黑化安宰賢x表面模範生內裏誘受略抺布曺圭賢+超微量源圭,人物ooc注意避雷!!

“這樣, 把平方根去掉再乘四的話, 就是......”

安宰賢看著曺圭賢正低頭在草稿紙上寫寫划划給自己解釋算術題, 但是一句話都沒聽進去。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

安宰賢是一個學生模特。

一米八六的高挑身材, 精靈般俊俏的臉龐, 還有脫俗的冷峻氣質, 使得他不論在演藝圈還是學校裏都是受人注目的寵兒。

只是由於在學期間已半隻腳踏進娛樂圈, 瘋狂的通告行程令安宰賢在學校課業上的學習進度比一般學生上落後了許多。為此, 除了補課外, 老師還特地安排了一名成績優秀的同級學生給他進行課業輔導。

曺圭賢。

從高中開學那天起, 安宰賢便沒少聽過他的名字。

標準模範生, 學霸, 又是校園樂隊的主唱, 可以說是學校裏的風雲人物。

但由於安宰賢不是跟他在同一個班別裏, 加上自己經常不在學校出現的緣故, 安宰賢以前跟他只是偶爾在走廊上碰見便點頭示好的關係。

他印象中的曺圭賢渾身散發著純淨的氣質, 和自己一樣白皙的肌膚, 掛在鼻樑上的金色幼框眼鏡, 扣到喉底的村衫鈕扣, 一絲不苟的模樣很是符合他在不論長輩, 平輩還是後輩眼中媽朋兒的形象。

然而, 許是娛樂圈的磨練使安宰賢看人的觸覺變得敏銳, 從曺圭賢正式給他進行課業輔導的第一天起, 他便察覺到這位優等生的純粹和端莊中似乎浸雜了一絲不明的雜質。

曺圭賢比安宰賢矮上半個頭, 那天他跟安宰賢打招呼時看似乖巧的一雙圓眼微微往上看, 帶著一絲不太顯著的媚惑, 隔著鏡片輕輕地勾住安宰賢的視線。

安宰賢倏然覺得心頭一陣搔癢。

這個人像是混進了酒精的果汁, 品嘗的人只喝到甜味, 結果在毫無警惕的狀態下喝了一杯又一杯, 最後酩酊大醉。

但即使安宰賢知道果汁裏有酒精, 他還是無法抵抗甜味的誘惑。

猶如燈蛾撲火一樣。

曺圭賢的存在, 似乎挑起了自己內心最深處那種屬於人類本性, 最原始的欲望。

明明禁欲得連一節的手臂也不會輕易露出, 曺圭賢的身上仍然有很多令人浮想聯翩的地方。秀氣的手指, 尾段隱沒在領口與袖口處的頸項與手腕線條, 飽滿殷紅的嘴唇, 沐浴露清爽的香氣......少年氣血方剛, 在多少個夜裏, 這些引人暇想的細節在安宰賢的夢裏被無限放大, 待清晨醒來之時, 只剩下得知是海市蜃樓後的空虛感以及對於自己齷齪想法的羞耻。

安宰賢本來以為自己會一直隱藏著自己這份扭曲的欲望, 直至某一天, 他撞破了教職員門後的旖旎。

斷續纏綿的喘息, 衣衫不整的交纏, 師生悖倫的背德感, 本應散發紙香味兒的教員室充溢著淫靡的味道, 連平日看似莊嚴的辦公椅桌在糾纏的肉體下也只不過是用來挑起情欲的道具。

安宰賢感覺腦子裏發出了“轟”一聲的巨響。

少年在老師身下輾轉承歡時清純又色情的媚態比夢中真實太多, 落魂逃跑到廁格間的安宰賢稍為碰一下充血的下身, 一個激靈, 情欲的液體便洶湧而出, 沾得一手濁白。

嫉妒與惱怒, 混合著想要佔有他的強烈欲望在胸口炸開。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

安宰賢現在唯一想做的事, 是撕破眼前少年這副溫文儒雅的假象。

曺圭賢正在專注講解書本的內容, 忽然感覺大腿有異樣的觸感。安宰賢撫上了曺圭賢的大腿, 手指在他的大腿內側輕輕磋磨, 痕痒的感覺一路漫延至胯部。

曺圭賢只是頓了一下, 但很快便若無其事地繼續說明剛才的題目。

見曺圭賢沒有阻止自己在他的敏感部位作惡的手, 安宰賢更加放肆了。他俏俏鬆開了他的皮帶, 拉開褲鏈, 把手指探進了內褲裏摸索。

忽然, 他的手被一隻冷涼的手抓住了。抬頭一看, 是曺圭賢本來握筆解題的手。

“.....所以, x等於2。”

話畢, 筆桿滾落在地上, 在空蕩的課室裏發出哐一聲的脆響。

“明白了嗎?”

曺圭賢慵懶地抬起眼簾, 那雙無辜卻又勾人的圓眼隔著鏡片直直地看進安宰賢眼裏。他修長的手指趁機纏上了安宰賢的指縫, 指尖在他的手心上划圈。

一股電流驀然自安宰賢的手心爬上脊背, 身子頓然一僵。

“......看來沒懂呢, 畢竟你沒留心聽我說啊。”

夕陽曖昧的光灑落在兩人身上, 空氣中開始若有若無地彌漫著情欲的煙硝味兒。

就在這安靜的一刻, 曺圭賢忽然的舉動讓本想主動進攻的安宰賢整個懵住了。

放開了安宰賢, 他雙手交叉搭在毛衣衣尾的邊沿一把掀起, 被白色村衫覆蓋的修長身段自臃腫的毛衣中露出。接著, 曺圭賢似陶瓷娃娃般精致的臉與細長的頸項在安宰賢視野裏突然放大, 讓安宰賢下意識屏住了呼吸。

曺圭賢跨坐了在安宰賢的大腿上。

安宰賢無意識握住了曺圭賢的腰, 隔著薄薄的布料, 他似乎能夠摸到他瘦削卻又曼妙的線條, 令人不禁想像這腰肢扭動起來時的會多誘人。

就著這樣的姿勢, 曺圭賢的指尖放在了差不多頂到喉結下方的鈕扣上, 開始解開。

白皙的胸膛隨著他指尖經過的地方被解放出來, 漸漸地祼露在距離安宰賢不夠一指的眼前。指尖解到第三顆鈕扣便停下來了, 安宰賢甚至可以窺見被半掩在白布後的紅萸被突如其來的溫差激得脆弱地微微凸起。

安宰賢倒抽一口涼氣, 只感到腦袋一陣充血, 脖上的喉結不由自主地滾動了一下。

曺圭賢背著夕陽而坐, 村衣褲頭半解, 窗邊昏黃的光線為眼前衣衫不整的人渡上一層金邊, 凌亂的性感, 彷彿是在逢魔之時撕下偽裝用的清純外皮, 露出真面目迷惑人心的魔魅。

“看來你很熟練呢。”安宰賢沙啞的嗓音裏透著一絲危險的意味。

曺圭賢只是歪了歪頭, 嘴角勾起了似笑非笑的弧度。

“胡說甚麼呢? 明明是你先把手伸過來的。”

曺圭賢的聲音輕輕的, 句未的音調悄悄挑起, 帶著一絲嬌嗔, 聽起來卻毫無做作之感, 反而像打翻了裝著糖果的玻璃瓶子, 溢出的香氣侵蝕著人的理智。

安宰賢瞬間明白眾生是怎麼為他瘋狂傾倒的。

他不禁伏上了曺圭賢的頸窩, 像吸血鬼一樣舔著那裏細膩的皮膚。

欲蓋彌彰的誘惑, 比起一絲不掛的低俗性感更挑逗人的神經。而曺圭賢不用主動出擊, 就像蜘蛛一樣, 只要佈置好天羅地網, 獵物就會如狼似虎的扑上門來。

安宰賢這才意識到, 他從一開始就已經搞錯了捕獵和被捕獵的對象。他只不過是被散發著迷人芬芳的食肉植物吸引進陷阱的一隻脆弱生物罷了。雖注定毀滅, 但他卻仍心甘情願地享用著眼前的誘餌。

安宰賢的舌頭從頸窩舔至鎖骨, 到光滑的肩膀, 再到胸口, 用力舔吮的淫靡水聲刺激著兩人的耳膜, 彷彿這雪白的肌膚是一層霜糖, 想要把它吃個一乾二淨。曺圭賢的手輕輕撫上安宰賢的脖頸後, 五指插進了安宰賢的頭髮, 按住他的後腦勾, 又惹得安宰賢一個激靈。曺圭賢半瞇著雙眼, 睫毛的影子打落在眼下的皮膚上, 輕輕顫抖, 喉嚨發出了似是享受的悶哼。

安宰賢繼續解開剩下的鈕扣, 嘴唇亦慢慢挪在右邊的胸膛, 舔上了那脆弱的紅萸。

“......嗯!”本來差不多只得氣聲的悶哼瞬間被拔高了一個音調, 曺圭賢忍不住抓了一下安宰賢後腦的頭髮, 被戲弄的紅萸也跟著敏感地抖了抖。腦背的一下刺痛令安宰賢更興奮, 胯下的巨物又漲大了一圈, 緊貼著身上人的臀部。他更使勁地舔食著, 吸吮著口中的顆粒, 偶爾還咬上一口, 惹得曺圭賢高聲一吟。紅萸很快便被玩弄得腫大起來, 呈魅惑的深紅色。

“嗯...嗯....另一邊也....”曺圭賢平日像紅酒般醇厚的聲線漸漸染上媚氣。

安宰賢剛動情於這具敏感的身體, 又忽然想起昨天眼前人與老師的魚水之歡。難道這是男人的情事對他而言太過平常, 身體經過完全開發後的結果? 安宰賢不禁如此多想, 昨日那股陰暗嫉妒的情緒又莫名湧上心頭。

感覺到安宰賢的停頓, 曺圭賢睜開了半合的眼睛, 有點疑惑的看著他。

“......你也是這樣引誘老師和你做愛的吧?”

“......”曺圭賢頓了一下沒說話。

他終於明白安宰賢今天這麼不對勁的原因了。

安宰賢猜不透曺圭賢突然靜止的反應。他想著若他打算轉身離開, 他便要把他禁錮在桌上強行繼續剛才的情事, 狠狠侵犯他至求饒為止。

但曺圭賢卻沒有絲毫想走的意思。

就在下一秒, 他突然張臂抱住了安宰賢的脖子, 那張讓人屏息的漂亮臉蛋又靠近過來, 直至兩張臉之間只剩下雙唇的距離。

安宰賢注意到鏡片後他的右眼正下方有一顆漂亮的淚痣, 在還帶著情欲的瑰紅臉頰上更顯性感。

曺圭賢看著安宰賢盯著自己有點失神的模樣, 輕笑一下。

“我們不是玩得挺高興的, 幹嘛提別人呢? ”

句末勾起的尾音依舊嬌而不膩, 但染上沙啞的情色後卻更具殺傷力。

說罷, 像是安撫他的情緒般, 曺圭賢用舌尖輕輕舔弄安宰賢緊抿的唇, 像是要把它挑開。

安宰賢立馬伸手抓住他的頭往自己這邊一拉, 張嘴伸出自己的舌頭逮住搗亂的舌尖, 毫不容氣地伸進曺圭賢的口裏, 雙舌在裏頭激烈糾纏, 攪弄著。

安宰賢氣自己居然還心動於他禁欲背後的放浪, 還在他這一波攻勢下棄械投降, 最終還是只能自暴自棄地放任自己在情欲之中浮沈。

在氧氣耗盡時兩人才氣喘呼呼地分開, 安宰賢的嘴唇順著曺圭賢嘴邊蜜絲滑下的軌跡再次來到他的胸膛前, 應之前曺圭賢所求用力一口咬在另一邊的未得滿足的紅萸上, 滿意的聽到曹圭賢再次拉高呻吟的音調。

這是他唯一發洩自己的悶氣的手段。

一剎那的刺痛卻只令情欲再次衝上頭, 曺圭賢另一隻手無意識地探進自己的內褲撫弄自己的前端, 腰身輕輕扭動, 伴隨著嘴邊的輕吟, 一下又一下磨著砥住他的龐然大物。

安宰賢哪受得了如此赤裸的挑逗, 他發狂一般把曺圭賢推倒在書桌上, 紙章書本哇啦的散落一地。他扯下了曹圭賢的內褲和長褲, 兩條光潔筆直的腿只剩下腳部掛著的白襪子。

順著光裸的膝蓋, 安宰賢的手一路從曺圭賢細嫩的大腿內側摸上了翹挺的屁股。安宰賢想曺圭賢的臀部大概是他全身最性感的部位, 雪白的雙丘摸上去柔軟不乏彈性, 嫩滑的肉在揉捏之下還很容易出現粉紅的印子。

安宰賢的手指順著丘峰的弧度探進那條隱秘的窄縫, 指尖沿著溝線探索, 直至摸上了蜜穴的秘口。

安宰賢才想起他沒有過和男人做愛的經驗, 頓了一下。

曺圭賢似是料到安宰賢會有這樣的反應, 他抬起了一條腿, 用還被白襪套著的腳踝蹭了蹭安宰賢的胯部, 傭懶地道: “你不是有護手霜嗎?用它擴張。”

當安宰賢沾滿護手霜的中指鑽進花蕊裏, 曺圭賢發出滿意的一聲低吟。

安宰賢感覺自己的手指似是摸進一個火熱的沼澤, 嬌嫩的蜜穴似是對被填入的快感非常熟悉, 對入侵者沒有很大的抗拒, 甚至隨著主人起伏的喘息一張一合, 吸吮著這根異物。安宰賢又放入第二根, 第三根手指, 隨著指頭增多, 他的手指也漸漸抽插著前進, 慢慢摸入撩人的深處。

蜜穴很快適應異物的入侵, 只見小口正空虛地一開一合, 食髓知味的渴望被更大的東西填滿。

“宰賢.....可以進來了......嗯.......”

儘管被縛住的欲望實在難耐, 安宰賢卻開始動起了壞心眼兒。

安宰賢突然曲起指尖, 開始大動作地刮弄蜜穴的內壁。

“啊....宰....宰賢....啊啊......”毫無預兆的尖銳快感讓曺圭賢像脫水的魚一般一下子崩了起來。

安宰賢的手指大肆褻玩著小穴, 時而摳挖, 時而打圈, 時而按壓。曺圭賢感覺自己的後穴痕癢難耐, 挑逗的手指卻只有助長欲火燃燒之用。他正想伸手安撫無助地挺立著的男根, 卻被眼尖的安宰賢一把抓住, 把它禁錮在頭頂上。

“夠了....宰賢.....快進來........嗯.......”

看著曺圭賢欲火焚身時難受的神情, 安宰賢心裏某種扭曲的情感似是得到滿足。

“不行, 還不夠濕。” 安宰賢殘忍拒絕曹圭賢的邀請, 繼續挖弄著媚穴。大概是身下的人太能勾起他蹂躝的欲望, 他驚於自己在情事的花樣上似乎有某種能夠無私自通的天賦。

“甚麼啊....已經....很濕了.....哈啊.......”曺圭賢胸口劇烈地起伏著, 腰肢開始如蛇般扭動, 前後擺動臀部, 希望深處的手指可以暫時代替性器, 搗弄火熱難耐的小穴。

本來膏狀的護手霜在攪弄之下經已溶化成透明的液體, 從指縫間被擠出穴外, 股間一片濕濡, 液體甚至流到桌子上, 在白丘的擺弄下划開了數條斷續的水跡。

“那麼想要的話, 求我啊。”安宰賢看著身下淫靡的美景, 紅著眼睛命令道。

“哥......”

完全意想之外的稱呼以媚啞軟糯的音色敲在安宰賢的耳膜上, 令安宰賢的心漏跳了一拍。

下一秒, 帶著不恥的興奮, 安宰賢扯下自己的皮帶與褲子, 忍耐多時的男根猛地撞進了流淌著蜜液的媚穴裏。

“你最好記著你喊過我甚麼。”

曺圭賢被撞得發出一聲高亢的呻吟, 他把大腿架在安宰賢的肩膀上, 被抬高的臀部迎合掹烈的撞擊扭罷著, 沈甸甸的臀峰隨著劇烈的動作色情地抖動。

曺圭賢的身上只剩下滑落至手肘的村衣, 全身泛著情潮的粉紅, 濕潤的瞳眼裏盡是風情, 然而斯文禁欲的金邊眼鏡仍掛在鼻樑上, 強烈的反差卻只令這具承歡中的肉體愈發散發著浪蕩的氣息。

儘管安宰賢只是跟從自己的本能律動, 但最原始的欲望往往卻是最激烈的, 每一下直搗蜜穴最深處的挺入都能把曺圭賢撞得渾身顫抖, 從他的嗓子裏頂出細碎撩人的呻吟。曺圭賢本還能控制住自己不放聲大叫, 直至有一下的撞擊輾過了深處的一點凸起。

“......啊!!! ”如海嘯狂潮般洶湧的快感自全身最敏感的一點席卷全身, 他忍不住腳指蜷縮, 失聲尖叫。

安宰賢知道自己頂對了地方。他沒打算忍著任何的欲望, 接下來每一下的頂入都狠狠地擊在那脆弱的一點上。被快感弄得欲仙欲死的曺圭賢緊閉著雙眼, 豔紅的花萸在劇烈起伏的胸腔上顫抖著。他本想用手捂住嘴巴, 奈何雙手還被按著在頭上, 只得咬著下唇。

安宰賢見他血紅色的下唇被咬得泛白, 突然略感心疼, 便湊近用舌頭撬開他的嘴巴, 用自己的唇堵住他的呻吟。他一邊猛烈地頂撞, 一邊迷亂地親吻著曺圭賢酥軟的唇舌。鼻間的氣息打落在臉頰間, 曺圭賢的鏡片上很快冒上一層曖昧的水霧。

書桌在二人強烈的運動下吱吱作響, 混合了交合時淫靡的水聲與肉體的拍打聲, 在一片狂亂之中, 曺圭賢的小穴感覺自己開始不斷抽搐, 玉莖前端冒出了更多的液體流下柱身, 正逼近滅頂的高潮。但在這一瞬間玉柱的開口卻突然被堵住, 逼得曺圭賢睜開了失神的雙眼。

“啊....給我....”

安宰賢舔了一下曺圭賢嘴邊的銀絲, 說出他這輩子都沒說過的下流話語: "說, 我是不是比老師還幹得你爽？ ”

說罷, 又故意用自己的前端磨擦那敏感的一點。

“嗯!....是......啊......”處於情迷意亂狀態中的曺圭賢也沒理會問的是甚麼問題, 只得連連和應。

明知道情事間的對答全都不過是用於調情的謊言, 安宰賢卻還是不由得感到更興奮。他把自己的男根幾乎抽離出穴口, 用盡全力又是往媚穴的深處一頂, 莖根的兩球往玉臀上使勁一打, 發出比剛才剛響亮的聲響。隨著花蕊最深處被灌入男人最滾燙的精華, 安宰賢放開捏著曺圭賢前端的兩指, 同樣滾燙的濁白亦騰湧而出, 濺在曺圭賢自己緊崩著的小腹和安宰賢的校服上。

安宰賢再次把頭枕在曺圭賢的頸窩裏, 兩人倒在書桌上, 在高潮的餘韻之中喘著粗氣。

良久, 安宰賢終於從曺圭賢的身上起來。男莖從身下人體內退出來時, 豔紅色的媚穴像是捨不得似的仍然輕輕地吸著異物, “啵”一聲後, 媚穴稍張, 白色的濃稠液體慢慢地流了出來。

看著眼前的境況, 安宰賢彷彿如夢初醒般, 明白到剛剛自己居然幹出了如此瘋狂的事兒。

曺圭賢倒是一副已經習以為常的模樣, 像只是不小心弄髒了自己一樣, 他從書包裏掏出了紙巾, 伸手去抹流出精液的蜜穴, 還有一片濕濡的小腹和大腿內側。在安宰賢回過神來之時, 他已經清理好自己, 甚至已經把校服穿上, 回到那個衣襟整潔的乖學生模樣, 彷彿剛才還在自己身下媚叫的他只是春夢裏的場景。

“不早啦, 我回去了。”穿裝完畢後曺圭賢拿起背包, 正欲轉身離去, 又忽然像是想起了甚麼, 又把頭轉了回來。

情事過後帶著惑人的紅潤的臉蛋湊到安宰賢耳邊, 唇瓣輕啟, 低聲道: “多虧你, 我今天玩得可開心了。”

曺圭賢的氣息輕彿安宰賢的耳廓, 一陣搔癢的電流又一次直窜他的全身。

安宰賢感覺自己剛舒解完的欲望似是又有了復蘇的跡象, 但接下來卻只有被用剩的紙巾被塞進手裏。

而那個始作俑者, 已經頭也不回地邁步離開了教室。


End file.
